EliShows
EliToons is an American basic cable and satellite television network that airs content produced by the EliToons Studio, with original series (also produced by the EliToons Studio) taking up most of it's lineup, along with a fair amount of third-party programming. It was launched on December 24th, 2010 @ 6:00am ET, with the first episode of The Best Guys being it's first program. The network is primarily aimed at adolescents and adults from ages 12-34. As of February 2015, approximately 98.9 million American pay television households (84.44% of households with television) receive EliToons. And since it's launch, the network has become very popular among American viewers. History EliToons launched on December 24th, 2010 as a channel for live-action and (mostly) animated programming. In it's early days, the channel would air third-party programming from 6am-10am and 5pm-9pm, original and EliToons Studio-produced programming from 10am-5am and 9pm-6am, having EliToons Studio-produced programming taking up most of it's lineup. From 2010-2015, the channel was geared towards TV viewers ages 6-18, airing shows for children, teenagers and their parents to watch. In 2015, the channel announced a large relaunch, taking off all of it's children-oriented programming in favor of a lineup geared towards viewers ages 12-34, making it a channel for pre-teens, adolescents, and young adults with programs ranging from TV-PG to TV-MA instead of TV-Y to TV-14. The relaunch took place on June 5th, 2015, giving the channel a less family-oriented feel than it did in it's early years. HD Feed An HD Feed of the channel was launched on December 31st, 2010, shortly after the channel's launch. Like most channels, the channel's HD feed pillarboxes programs that were originally made in a 4:3 aspect ratio when they are being broadcast. International Versions *EliToons Canada - a Canadian version of the channel owned by Bell Media. *EliToons UK - a British version of the channel broadcast in the United Kingdom. Screen Bugs EliToonsBug.jpg|''Lucas Bros. Moving Co.'' (SD Feed) EliToonsBug2.jpg|''Bob's Burgers'' (SD Feed) EliToonsHDBug.jpg|''Somewhere'' (HD Feed) EliToonsBug3.jpg|''Superjail!'' (SD Feed) EliToonsHDBug2.jpg|''D-Frag!'' (HD Feed) EliToonsBug4.jpg|''Elijah Tiem'' (SD Feed) EliToonsHDBug3.jpg|''Green'' (HD Feed) EliToonsHDBug4.jpg|''Rainy Skies'' (HD Feed) EliToonsHDBug5.jpg|''Naruto'' (HD Feed) EliToonsHDBug6.jpg|''JuneKorn'' (HD Feed) EliToonsHDBug7.jpg|''Forest Bros!'' (HD Feed) EliToonsHDBug8.jpg|''The Best Guys'' (HD Feed) Bumpers & Promos EliToonsChinaIL.jpg EliToonsColors.jpg EliToonsD-Frag.jpg EliToonsDotTV.jpg EliToonsFire.jpg EliToonsInsects.jpg EliToonsJuneKorn.jpg EliToonsLazers.jpg EliToonsLobsterClaw.jpg EliToonsOptimum.jpg EliToonsPink.jpg EliToonsPunch.jpg EliToonsSpace.jpg EliToonsSquid.jpg EliToonsSun.jpg EliToonsTheBestGuys.jpg EliToonsTV.jpg EliToonsWings.jpg Programming ''See also: EliToons (TV channel)/Schedule '' This is a list of programs currently and formerly aired on EliToons. Current Programming Original Programming *Elijah Tiem (TV-PG-DLSV, TV-14-DLV) (premiered July 7th, 2011) *Star Wars Cartoon Show (TV-PG-V) (premiered January 15th, 2012) *Somewhere (TV-PG, TV-PG-DV, TV-14-DSV) (premiered February 9th, 2013) *The Treeface and Mr. Pants Show (TV-PG-DV) (premiered 2013) *Kewl TV (TV-PG) (premiered January 12th, 2015) *Mr. Moose (TV-14-DL) (premiered April 10th, 2015) EliToons Studio * The Nathan Show (TV-PG-DLV) (premiered December 24th, 2010) *The Best Guys (TV-PG) (premiered December 24th, 2010) *Forest Bros! (TV-MA-DLSV) (premiered June 10th, 2013) * Basket Buds (TV-14-DLV, TV-MA) (premiered July 9th, 2014) *JuneKorn (TV-PG, TV-14) (premiered April 5th, 2015) *Green (TV-14-DLV) (premiered June 8th, 2015) *Rainy Skies (TV-PG-DL) (premiered June 21st, 2015) Acquired Programming *D-Frag! (TV-14-DV) (premiered April 10th, 2015) *Naruto (TV-PG-DL) (premiered May 16th, 2015) *Bob's Burgers (TV-PG-DLSV; TV-14-DLV) (premiered June 5th, 2015) *China, IL (TV-14-DLSV) (premiered June 5th, 2015) *Unsupervised (TV-MA-LSV) (premiered July 2nd, 2015) Upcoming Programming Original Programming *Lacey's Pets (July, 2015) *Cotton-Eye Joe (Fall, 2015) *Household Horror (based on Kewl TV; September, 2015) *Bloodhype (October, 2015) *Martianlovers (November, 2015) *Rock On (December, 2015/January, 2016) Former Programming Original Programming *Four Freshmen (TV-PG) (2012-2015 (first run); 2015 (reruns)) * Solar (TV-PG-LV) (2014 (first run); 2014-2015 (reruns)) *Tyler and Linda (TV-Y7) (2014 (first run)) *Lazer Tofu (TV-PG-LV) (2015 (first run)) EliToons Studio *Tawktime (TV-G) (2010-2013) *Teen Rebels (TV-PG-LV) (2010-2011;2012-2014) * Shyland (TV-Y7-FV) (2010-2014;2015) * Space Friends (TV-Y7-FV) (2010-2015) * Liz & Jim (TV-Y7) (2010-2015) * Kendra's Way (TV-Y7, TV-G) (2010-2015) *Plex (TV-PG) (2010-2015) *Mysterious (TV-PG) (2010-2015) *Zack's Life (TV-G) (2010-2015) Acquired Programming *Teacher's Pet (TV-Y, TV-Y7) (2010-2012;2014-2015) *What About Mimi? (TV-Y7) (2010-2014) *Pelswick (TV-Y7-FV, TV-G) (2010-2011) *6teen (TV-PG-D) (2010-2012;2013;2015) *Garfield and Friends (TV-Y7-FV) (2010-2012) *Tom Terrific (TV-Y, TV-Y7) (2010-2013) *The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show (TV-Y7-FV) (2011-2013) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (TV-G; TV-PG) (2011-2015) *Felix the Cat (TV-Y7-FV, TV-G) (2011-2012) *Invader Zim (TV-G, TV-PG) (2011-2015) *Time Squad (TV-Y, TV-Y7) (2012-2014) *The Tofus (TV-Y, TV-Y7) (2012-2014) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (TV-Y7-FV) (2013-2014) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7-FV; TV-G) (2013-2015) *Freakazoid! (TV-Y, TV-Y7) (2014-2015) *Rabbids Invasion (TV-G, TV-PG) (2014-2015) *Corneil & Bernie (TV-G) (2015) *Mission Hill (TV-14, TV-14-DL) (2015) *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (TV-G) (2015) *Endangered Species (TV-G) (2015) *The Simpsons (TV-PG, TV-PG-L) (2015) *Rick and Morty (TV-14-DLV, TV-14-DLSV) (2015) *Lucas Bros. Moving Co. (TV-14-DLV) (June 5th, 2015) *Superjail! (TV-MA-DLSV) (2015) Category:Channels Category:Dude2000 Zone